bramikulicfandomcom-20200214-history
2013 Bosnia and Herzegovina Season
Year Preview Team Overview Rankings and Objectives The Bosnia and Herzegovina team starts the season ranked at #35. Branislav Mikulic returns as their manager for the fourth season, having taken control of the team in July 2010. The objective is to be competitive in the FIFA World Cup Qualifiers and to continue building towards the future. Team Evaluation Key Players Asmir Begovic who plays for Stoke in the English Premier League is a 25 year-old goalkeeper, who has 23 caps for the National Team. Emir Spahic, who plays for Sevilla in the Spanish "La Liga", is a 32 year-old center back, who has 58 caps and 2 goals for the National Team . He is currently the team captain. Miralem Pjanic who plays for Valencia in the Spanish La Liga, is a 22 year-old attacking midfielder, who currently has 34 caps and 8 goals for the National Team. Edin Dzeko , who plays for Manchester City in the English Premier League, is a 26 year-old a striker, who has 49 caps and 43 goals for the National Team. Future Stars Muhamed Besic, who plays for Real Madrid in the Spanish La Liga, is a 20 year-old center back who has 11 caps for the National Team. Said Husejinovic, who plays for Rubin in the Russian Premier League, is a 24 year-old winger, who has 14 caps for the National Team. Ermin Zec, who plays for Olympiakos. in the Greek Superleague, is a 24 year-old striker who has 21 caps and 6 goals for the International Team. Ognjen Vranjes, who plays for Leverkusen in the Bundesliga, is a 21 year-old center back, who has 14 caps for the National Team. Youth Prospects Sanjin Prcic who plays for Sunderland in the English Premier League, is an 19 year-old attacking midfielder, who has 2 cap for the International Team. Ermin Alic who plays for Stade de Reims in the French Ligue 2, is a 20 year-old central midfielder, who has 2 caps for the International Team. Bahrudin Atajic who plays for Wolverhampton Wanderers of the English Premier League, is an 18 year-old attacking midfielder, who has 1 cap for the International Team. Competitions The Bosnia and Herzegovina National Team will play in the FIFA World Cup Qualifiers. Bosnia and Herzegovina was drawed in Group 2, alongside Spain, Switzerland, Georgia, Lithuania and Malta. In order to have a fighting chance of getting to the playoff phase, Bosnia and Herzegovina will be fighting alongside Switzerland to get that second place, and try to get to the playoff phase. Fixtures Season Review BiH | score = 3 - 2 | aet = | report = Report | squad = Squad | team2 = Japan | goals1 = Dzeko Ibisevic | goals2 = Okazaki | stadium = Asim Ferhatović Hase Stadium, Sarajevo, Bosnia | attendance = 24,810 | referee = Nicola Rizzoli (Italy) | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} ---- Malta | score = 1 - 2 | aet = | report = Report | squad = Squad | team2 = BiH | goals1 = Xerri | goals2 = Ibisevic Pjanic | stadium = Ta'Qali National Stadium, Attard, Malta | attendance = 16,866 | referee = Lee Mason (England) | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} ---- BiH | score = 1 - 2 | aet = | report = Report | squad = Squad | team2 = Switzerland | goals1 = Ibisevic | goals2 = Senderos Derdiyok | stadium = Asim Ferhatović Hase Stadium, Sarajevo, Bosnia | attendance = 35,500 | referee = Lee Mason (England) | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} ---- Spain | score = 0 - 1 | aet = | report = Report | squad = Squad | team2 = BiH | goals1 = | goals2 = Ibisevic | stadium = Estadio Carlos Belmonte, Albacete, Spain | attendance = 16,551 | referee = Steve Tanner (England) | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} ---- Georgia | score = 0 - 4 | aet = | report = Report | squad = Squad | team2 = BiH | goals1 = Khizanishvili | goals2 = Ibisevic Dzeko | stadium = Mikheil Meskhi Stadium, Tbilisi, Georgia | attendance = 24,896 | referee = Sascha Kever (Switzerland) | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} ---- BiH | score = 3 - 2 | aet = | report = Report | squad = Squad | team2 = Malta | goals1 = Pjanic | goals2 = Xerri | stadium = Asim Ferhatović Hase Stadium, Sarajevo, Bosnia | attendance = 34,632 | referee = Michael Kempter (Germany | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} ---- BiH | score = 2 - 0 | aet = | report = Report | squad = Squad | team2 = Lithuania | goals1 = Dzeko Ibisevic | goals2 = | stadium = Asim Ferhatović Hase Stadium, Sarajevo, Bosnia | attendance = 34848 | referee = Ivan Bebek (Croatia) | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} ---- Switzerland | score = 0 - 2 | aet = | report = Report | squad = Squad | team2 = BiH | goals1 = | goals2 = Pjanic Ibisevic Vranjes | stadium = Stade de Suisse Wankdorf, Bern, Switzerland | attendance = 28,336 | referee = Michael Kempter (Germany) | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} ---- BiH | score = 1 - 0 | aet = | report = Report | squad = Squad | team2 = Belgium | goals1 = Dzeko | goals2 = | stadium = Asim Ferhatović Hase Stadium, Sarajevo, Bosnia | attendance = 35,500 | referee = Florian Mayer (Germany) | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} ---- Belgium | score = 0 - 2 | aet = | report = Report | squad = Squad | team2 = BiH | goals1 = | goals2 = Dzeko | stadium = Stade Roi Badouin, Brussels, Belgium | attendance = 50,000 | referee = Nicola Rizzoli (Italy) | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} Season Aftermath and Conclusions In what will be remembered probably, as the best (to date) season in Bosnian football ever, the Bosnia and Herzegovina National Team surprised everyone and qualified themselves for the Brazil 2014 World Cup! The year started with a friendly victory over Japan (3-2) and a weak presentation against Malta (2-1 away win), that staged the demeaning defeat against Switzerland in Sarajevo (1-2). That pitted them in a very unfavorable position to achieve the second place and qualify to the Playoff phase. And, as the team headed to Spain, to visit the World Champions, only added to this drama. In the routine preparation of this weakened team, Branislav Mikulic decided not to see videos of the spaniards, but instead, prepared a surprise motivational video, based on a story, from the epic final of the 1950 World Cup, where Uruguay beat Brazil in the Maracaná stadium, against all odds. After that motivation, Mikulic told his players that this was their oportunity to enter the "Olympus" of football, that it was just a match, a "routine procedure" for many, but they could make the difference, they could emulate, the Uruguayans from 1950. And it worked, because in a great defensive performance, the Bosnians "shook the world" and beat the World Champions 1-0 in Spain.After that, the team rose high, and took flight, and we didn't lose again the rest of the season. Georgia (4-0 away win), Malta (3-2 win at home) and Lithuania (2-0 at home) were expected wins, and rather easy matches. That set-up the "final", as they arrived to the last group match 1 point below Swizerland, and faced them, in Bern. Once again, all odds against, but this team has a giant heart, and knows perfectly how to play against a bigger team. After a 2-0 victory with a perfect performance, they qualified for the Playoffs. In the playoffs phase, the draw pitted them against Belgium, a good team, with great individual players (Hazard and Lukaku). At home, a 1-0 victory seemed scarce, but the team maintained the excellent level of play away from home, and beat Belgium, in Brussels, 2-0, qualifying themselves for the first international competition ever, the Brazil 2014 World Cup. FIFA Ranking They started the year at #35, after plumetting due to not playing in the UEFA Euro. But after an almost unbeaten season, and winning to the World Champions, the team rose to the historic 6th position. Best Players #Miralem Pjanic was the team's best player. In 10 matches, he scored 5 goals, and added 6 assists. He ended with a 7.62 average rating. #Vedad Ibisevic had a great season, scoring 8 goals and having a great run of 6 games scoring in a row. He scored the most important goal of his international career, in Albacete, against Spain. He had an average rating of 7.61 #Edin Dzeko had a rather off season, compared to what he was putting in usually. He had 8 goals, but had a couple of bad games in the middle. He was rated at 7.54 #Muhamed Besic made himself a very important part of the defense. The talented youngster, who plays for Real Madrid, played 6 games, being always great security to the backline. He was the man of the match against Spain, and is an undisputed starter as of right now. #Asmir Begovic had an awesome season, only allowing 7 goals in 10 matches, he is the cornerstone of this defense and only has 26 years old! The Newcastle goalkeeper is expected to be a quality player in the World Cup. Rating: 7.16 Best Eleven Next Season Forecast International participation!!! Next season will bring the joy of participating in the team's first World Cup which is awesome, the groups are already drawn and it's a quite tough group, but we have faith in the team and know we can overcome the group phase and qualify for the second round!! In the second half of the season, we are going to try and qualify for the UEFA Euro 2016. Brazil 2014 FIFA World Cup Group Brazil 2014 FIFA World Cup 'Group C' Australia should be beatable, and Uruguay are the shadow of the team that arrived 4th in the South Africa World Cup in 2010, they are an aging team, and the Bosnians should take advantage of that. It's a tough, but manageable group. UEFA Euro Qualifiers Group UEFA Euro Qualifiers 'Group A' The Bosnians were seeded first for the draw, and have to face some competition from Ireland and Romania, but they should be able to qualify for the Euro.